


【LC搬运】不灭

by OliviaJoyWay



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJoyWay/pseuds/OliviaJoyWay
Summary: 原作者: Emer汐文章来自百度LC王道吧





	【LC搬运】不灭

作者：Emer汐 

直到很久很久以后，鲁路修依然会不时在梦中重现那一日攻下冰雪之界斯诺王国国都嘉德特的情形。

那天他在铺天盖地的白雪之间放了一把火。

妖艳的红色火苗摇曳着舒展，顺着嘉德特的冰雪城墙蔓延扩散，而火苗遇到冰雪融化而来的水时气焰不仅不会减弱，反而会诡异地变得更加旺盛。

在不久之后，火势已经扩展到了都城深处的王城。鲁路修会知道这个是因为他看到在嘉德特城最中央的那根无比恢弘的在很远的地方也可以看到的象征王族权力的巨大权柱，在又一次的摇晃之后，终于轰然倒塌。

鲁路修转过身，对身后那些等待已久，眼神里透出嗜血光芒的部下们挥了挥手——

“攻城。”

或者我们可以说，在精锐部队冲进摇摇欲坠的城门之前，因为那场神迹般的大火，嘉德特城已然不攻自破。

并没有过很长时间，鲁路修以攻城总指挥同时也是战胜国皇子的身份进入了嘉德特城，昔日的繁华已经因为一场大火而荡然无存，剩下的只有残垣断壁和来不及逃走的人们焦黑的尸骨。一路进入王城，沿途的景象只能用令人惨不忍睹来形容。

而王城的情况似乎较之外城的平民百姓略好一些，因为被烈火灼烧的时间更短一些，所以存活下来的人也便更多一些。放眼望去，远处的城堡依然在火光中渐渐坍塌，而眼前的俘虏们则大都狼狈不堪。

这样的情景，在胜利者眼中，便是勋章。

鲁路修从惊慌失措的人们面前走过，然后在人群尽头看到了一个于众不同的身影。

那个女人并没有因为失败者的地位便显出诚惶诚恐或是怒不可遏的神色，相反她无比平静，甚至连身上的衣服也不似旁人一般杂乱，一尘不染的黑色长裙和毫不蓬乱的翠绿长发使她看上去简直可以直接在晚会上露面。她轻轻提起裙子，低头向着鲁路修优雅而得体地行了个屈膝礼，开口时语气也是平淡无波：“我输了。”

在她低头的瞬间有风吹过，撩动她的额发，于是露出她额头上的红色标记。

鲁路修在看到那个标记的瞬间肯定了自己心里已经成型的猜测——这个女人，是斯诺王国名义上的王后，是神女，同时也是王国的实际掌权者。

她叫C.C.。

所谓神女，指的便是与生俱来特殊能力与标记的女子——到目前为止，还从未听说过有男子得到相同的能力。而这种女子会被视为国家的宝物，因为她们的能力往往可以守护整个国家。于是她们大多被帝王纳入后宫，冠以很高的名分——也只是名分，据说如果真的与神女交合，是会遭到上天诅咒的。

鲁路修凝视着眼前的女子，紫罗兰的眼睛里折射着天地的纯白寒光：“你很了不起。”

这是他发自内心的称赞，他很清楚眼前这个惊为天人的女子并不是一个空具外表的花瓶。斯诺帝国早已是外强中干的朽木，而她以一介女子之力，能够调动国内所剩无几的资源与他抗衡两年之久，这充分证明她实在个是很了不起的人物。  
何况，作为神女，她应该还有着自己尚不了解的某种能力，岂能小瞧？

只不过，初次见面，C.C.也有些令鲁路修出乎意料：面前的女子，看上去似乎比自己还要年幼。  
要不是她额头上的标记和绝对无法伪装的独特气质，鲁路修也难以相信，这就是和自己斗智数年的敌人。

C.C.侧过头去但笑不语，她的碧绿长发与暗黑长裙同她身后的雪白天际与殷红火光形成鲜明对比，风过的时候拨动她的发梢和裙摆，这一切却都丝毫不能夺去那张绝色容颜的光华万一。  
她就那样淡漠地开了口：“胜者为王，既然我已经失败，那么这些话也没什么意义……如何处置，悉听尊便吧。”

听到最后的那句话其实也是鲁路修意料之中的事情。这个女子不是一个庸人，很容易就可以猜到她不会为了苟且存活而向自己低头求饶，可是……  
可是为什么，她暗金的双眼中完全没有什么决绝舍弃或是大义凛然的色彩，反而在眼底闪烁着些许不知是有意还是无意便沾染上了魅惑色彩的期待？

只是一瞬间，鲁路修的念头已经打了好几个弯，最后他也轻轻扬起了嘴角——“你是说悉听尊便么？那么，随我来吧。”

晚上的时候一个新的消息已经传遍了军中——斯诺王国被俘的皇后C.C.，在与鲁路修殿下独处时行刺未遂，被殿下击毙。

几日行军之后大军终于快要回到布里塔尼亚帝国的都城威莱特，军中上上下下都被一种欢欣鼓舞的气氛所笼罩——虽然两年来一直在战场上拼命厮杀，但现在战争已经结束，打了个无比辉煌的胜仗，那么班师回朝之后想必人人可以加官进爵。眼下即将回到国都，钞票和权力近在眼前，大多数人都是欣喜若狂。

当然，我们既然说是“大多数人”，就一定也会有例外。

比如鲁路修。

天渐渐黑了下来，算着明日一定就能到达，鲁路修宣布停止行军就地扎营，随后带着一名侍卫回了自己的营帐，没忘记嘱咐守门的士兵任何人不得进入。

一进营帐鲁路修便轻轻一笑，对身后侍卫打扮的人说：“一路上辛苦了，C.C.小姐。”

“辛苦不敢当，”那人摘下头盔，绿色长发便瞬间倾泻而下，露出美艳绝伦的容颜，“鲁路修殿下，请叫我C.C.就好。”

“呵，明明你心里并没有把自己当作俘虏，也清楚我更不会不把你当作俘虏，又何必如此客气？明天就要到达威莱特城，所以我想，我还是应该把我的意图说清楚——我之所以会想办法让你脱离原来的身份并把你留在身边，是因为，我想，你能够给予我所需要的帮助。”

“鲁路修.V.布里塔尼亚，布里塔尼亚帝国第十一皇子，母妃在多年前就因为意外而过世。从小性格内向，沉默寡言，不善交际，资质平平。两年前，也就是十六岁时，因为第二皇子修奈泽尔的建议而首次领兵，攻打不睦已久的邻国斯诺，出乎所有人意料的是，大胜。”C.C.淡淡地说出了鲁路修的基本资料，“这一次，你准备把所有的伪装都去掉了么?”

“没有必要再伪装下去了，或许修奈泽尔早就看出了什么，或许他只是单纯地想要去掉另一个绊脚石，总之，从两年前我接受任务出兵的那一刻开始，我的面前只有两条路——要么胜，要么死。”鲁路修一顿，“而我现在还不想死。”

“那么你有什么打算？”

“自然是一步一步来，除去对我不利的人们，最终，自己坐到那个位置上去。所以，C.C.，我需要你。”

“……好吧，鲁路修，我愿意尽我所能帮你，”C.C.嘴角依然是一贯的微笑，“因为……我觉得很有趣。所以，从现在开始，我们是共犯。”

回到威莱特的第二天，鲁路修便进了皇宫，向他的父亲汇报战况。

“啊~鲁路修~！”还没走上皇宫门口的台阶，便听到身后有人用听上去无比欣喜的声音呼唤着他的名字冲过来，“我的弟弟，我真的很高兴，你取得了如此辉煌的战绩！我实在是……要为你感到骄傲！啊！鲁路修长大了！”

“呃……克洛维斯皇兄……”鲁路修囧囧有神地应付着面前的人。第三皇子克洛维斯，并不擅长经营权术，只是，性格实在是比较……

“克洛维斯，你太激动了。”一个男子从他们身后走来，嘴角是程式化的笑容，“鲁路修得胜归来，我们都很高兴，只是你如此激动，会令他不知如何是好呢。”

“啊……这倒是……”克洛维斯停止了对鲁路修的八爪鱼式纠缠，笑嘻嘻地看着来人，“早上好呀，修奈泽尔皇兄，你今天来的倒是特别早呢。”

“那是因为我英勇的皇弟回来了，我迫不及待地要来迎接他呢。”说着修奈泽尔深深地看了鲁路修一眼，眼底里闪烁着有些阴郁的光芒。

“鲁路修，这次你的功劳实在是不小，简直令人出乎意料。”

“是因为父皇的英气，以及各位皇兄一直以来的指教，外加一点好运罢了。”鲁路修一边说一边考虑如何才能从这里脱身。

“就只是皇兄的指教么？那么我这个做皇姐的就可以被忽视么？”第二皇女柯内莉娅不知什么时候来的，半开玩笑地插上了话，“好了，不要在这里久耽，快去见父皇的好。”

如同众人预料一般，皇帝对鲁路修的功绩赞不绝口，并且十分慷慨地给予了赏赐和封赏，随行出征的将士也无一不是满载而归。朝会散后鲁路修便以最快的速度回到自己的府邸——那里还有一个人需要应付。

“恩……你回来了？”

鲁路修走进自己卧室后面连着的那间密室的时候，看到的便是床上一个半裸的女人仰起头以慵懒的神色朝他打了个招呼，随后翻了个身似乎打算继续睡——很明显，她并没有足够的身为女人的自觉——而且是一个非常美丽的女人。

“你不觉得应该再多穿点什么么？既然你知道我会来你这里，并且我也是个正常的男人。”鲁路修愣了半天之后咽了口口水说道。

“没关系，反正我是神女——你也不敢做什么。”C.C.耸耸肩，很不在意地说道。

“你错了，传说永远只能欺骗愚蠢的人。”鲁路修的笑容里多了几分很奇特的味道，“敢对神女做什么的人，这世上恐怕也只有两个——很遗憾，我是其中之一。”

“……你是说你敢对我做什么？”她微微一愣，随后笑出声来，“理由。”

“你还记得嘉德特的大火么？”

“……原来如此，当时我还想过，为什么布里塔尼亚的法师会有那么精纯的法术，可以制造无懈可击的大火。”

“所以我知道那些所谓的传说是假的。和神女交合过得人正好好的活着，享受着世上独一无二的荣华，而那个拥有一半神女血统的人正站在你面前。”

“好吧……是我栽在你手里。”C.C.眼波流转，眼底是令人看不懂的光芒，她站起身走向鲁路修，同时用慢动作抬手解开了自己身上那件本来就松松垮垮的衬衣的第一个扣子——

篝火被点燃了。

没忘记反手锁上房门，鲁路修向前一步扯去那件碍事的衣服，于是一片旖旎春光顿时展现在眼前，于是一只手托住C.C.的头，低头亲吻着柔软甜美的双唇，而另一只手已经迅速地覆上胸前的柔软，由轻到重的抚摸揉捏，于是嫩红的花蕾迅速挺起，少女身体完美的形状在他指尖绽开。

她眯起眼睛投入亲吻，双手也并不闲着，玉白的手指灵活地上下翻飞，不多时已经解开了鲁路修复杂的上衣前襟。绵长的吻结束时她的嘴角笑意宛然，手指划过他的脸庞，她靠近他的耳边轻声地念出他的名字——鲁路修。

他的身体在瞬间暂停，然后以更为疯狂的姿态投入。吻，无数的吻，从指尖开始，蔓延到小臂，然后在锁骨处反复徘徊。他一点点地探索着她的身体，莫名地带了虔诚的心情。

他看到她的眼睛里散出迷乱的情欲色彩，她凑上来吻他的耳后，她说鲁路修，继续——那一刻他觉得自己听见了女神的圣谕。身体忠实反映，他的手已经迫不及待地向下游走，在那块从未被触及的土地上留下属于自己的印记。

他突然觉得，她是属于他的，这是多么美好的事情。

他进入她的时候她因为疼痛而呼叫出声，眼泪不受控制的流出来，只是她并没有像他想象的一般在自己背上用指甲抓出交错的痕迹，而是努力向后仰着身子，手指在空中半曲，一片空落落的寂寥。

心里忽然就泛起一阵抽搐一样的悲伤，鲁路修伸出手，紧紧握住她的手，十指交错如同古老的藤蔓。

于是C.C.的泪光里忽然就潋滟起了笑容的弧度。

那是鲁路修第一次看到C.C.那么纯粹的笑容。 

然后日子就开始迅速地流过，鲁路修一点一点壮大自己的势力，羽翼渐丰，而C.C.会经常在他犹豫不决的时候给他十分中肯的建议——这往往也能够帮助鲁路修取得又一次小规模的胜利。

C.C.的一些奇怪的癖好展现出来——这个女人无比地热爱着披萨，甚至还用买披萨的积分换来一个布偶，美其名曰芝士君，整天抱着不撒手。

他们开始住在一起，有时候会做爱——注意，只是“有时候”，大多数时候只是保持那种奇妙的疏离而亲密的关系。

而每当情欲无法控制之后，鲁路修在午夜醒来，身旁总是空荡荡一片。

他还记得第一次之后他看着身边零乱而散发着情欲的糜烂味道的床单心里隐约有些慌乱：“难道她离开了？”他在心里暗暗揣测着，忐忑地顺着房间里唯一的通道——通向塔楼的旧楼梯走上去，一路上楼梯吱嘎作响，让人简直怀疑会在下一秒坍塌。

走上去，走上去，然后推开塔楼的旧木门，鲁路修的眼前瞬时一亮——

塔楼的顶端只是一个不大的小房间，此时唯一的窗户打开，窗边的丝织窗帘被冰雪之域的寒风吹起，在空中划出完美的弧线来。透过打开的窗户，可以看到一片蓝宝石一般澄澈空明的夜空,点点繁星发出令人难以捉摸的光芒，而在穹隆的顶端，一轮圆月仿佛拢了淡淡面纱，在万物之上，睥睨众生。

在这一幅有着惊人美丽的画卷的中心，C.C.站在窗前，长发在身后飘扬，双手在胸前合十。她仰脸向天，双眼微闭，脸上带着虔诚的神情，低声用古老的语言反复吟诵什么，仿佛正在进行一场无比圣洁的祈祷。

这个女人，在月光之下，再一次以一种无以言喻的姿态出现。

她身上充满了各种美丽的神奇。

于是鲁路修并没有出声打扰，只是在一旁静静观看。他可以肯定那是斯诺王国的上古语言，在传说中早已失传，他并不能完全领会，不过，可以肯定的是，他听到了自己的名字。

后来鲁路修没有问，C.C.也没有提，这似乎已经成了他们之间心照不宣的公开秘密。

其实他并不是没有猜测过，她反复念诵的究竟是什么内容——只是普通的祷告？是对自己的祝福？抑或是……诅咒？

罢了，不知道又如何。

当鲁路修又一次面对着皇室的成员名单深深地叹气的时候C.C.已经出现在他身后：“这次是谁？”  
“柯内莉娅，第二皇女。势力的主要来源是国防大臣枢木家族。”

“具体的关系呢？”

“柯内莉娅的亲妹妹，尤菲米娅，同枢木家的独子朱雀，已经快要到了谈婚论嫁的地步。而尤菲并不善于这些事，所以枢木家同柯内莉娅联手，以保护尤菲为共同目的，相互支持。”

“还有呢，鲁路修？”

“……事实上，柯内莉娅对枢木家并没有什么好感，相反的，因为血统的关系，她对朱雀是很看不惯的，只是为了尤菲……”

C.C.凝视着鲁路修，没有放过他任何的神情变化，最终勾起一丝冷笑：“鲁路修，尤菲米娅和枢木朱雀，与你的关系不错吧？”

“我们是一起长大的，”鲁路修并没有掩饰，“尤菲是个很可爱的女孩子，而朱雀是我很重要的朋友。”

“所以你被感情蒙蔽了双眼呢。”

“这可以算是你最大的弱点了吧。”C.C.的神色冷酷起来，“这个联盟明明无比不堪一击，我不相信你没有看出最简单的击破方法，为什么不采用？”  
鲁路修沉默了一会儿才犹犹豫豫地说道：“……尤菲是我的妹妹。”

“你怎么不说柯内莉娅是你的姐姐？休泽奈鲁是你的哥哥？”C.C.直接地说道，“说到底，还是你在为感情而犹豫。”

“是又怎么样？”鲁路修有些烦躁地说道，“再怎么样我也是个人，人的情感我都有。”

“……”C.C.深深地看了他一眼，随后沉默地转身走开，只留鲁路修一个人苦苦思索着应当如何应对这个明明一击即破的联盟。

那天晚上C.C.彻夜未眠，她把自己关在塔楼顶端的小房间，整整一夜。等她从那里出来的时候鲁路修已经去皇宫中了，于是她便静静地坐在那里抱着芝士君等待。

“唔，差不多要来了呢，五，四，三，二，一——”

“你做了什么？！”

伴着一声大吼，门被一脚踢开，鲁路修红着眼眶冲进来抓着她的衣领咆哮：“你究竟做了什么？！”

C.C.并没有反抗，她的嘴角绽放出瑰丽而嗜血的微笑：“尤菲米娅公主，走得好么？”

“果然是你！”鲁路修的愤怒到达了极点，“你想干什么？！”

“干什么？当然是帮助你，不要在我面前摆出这副模样，如果我没猜错的话，今天柯内莉娅会因为尤菲米娅的死对枢木朱雀大发雷霆，而枢木朱雀心中累积的不满、悲伤和被冤屈的愤怒亦会因此爆发，两人的反目成仇是注定的——此刻，枢木朱雀应该已经被你所用了吧？”

“你……”鲁路修松开手，眉头紧皱，半天才吐出一句话来，“我明明不想要这样的方式……”

“但是这已经是你想要的结局了。”C.C.扬眉直视他的双眼，“既然你想要最终的那个位置，那么就放弃多余的仁慈吧，否则，你会成为别人为了走向那个目标而踩在脚下的白骨，而我——不想陪葬。”

尤菲的事不了了之，那天晚上鲁路修在C.C.身上折腾了一整夜，发泄般地泄欲，起初时C.C.倒也顺从，后来渐渐显出一些不耐，于是做爱做得像打仗。

结束的时候天已经快要亮了，C.C.很勉强地起身要去阁楼，被鲁路修轻轻扯住了衣角。

“不要去了，虽然我也不清楚你是要做什么——你现在应该歇一下吧。”

C.C.皱了一下眉，然后嘴角微微扬了扬，笑的很疲惫：“喂，不想死就放手。”

“重要到如果我阻拦你你就要杀了我的地步么？”鲁路修看着她，语气是似是而非的正经，“到底是什么？”

“……现在还不打算让你知道，放手。”

鲁路修犹豫了一下,松开手，看着她站起身来踉踉跄跄地走了几步，又有些痛苦地弯下腰去，于是他也下床走过去，打横抱起她，走向阁楼——  
“好吧……虽然我不清楚你到底要做什么……既然这是你的愿望，那么我帮你。”

“你知道么，”鲁路修靠在阁楼的墙边上看着C.C.，轻声地说道，“从小，我，尤菲，朱雀，我们三个一起长大。尤菲总是喜欢缠着我，跟在我后面喊着皇兄皇兄，还说要嫁给我……呵呵……我也只有在他们面前才不是‘性格内向，沉默寡言’的死样子……我们就一直……”

说到这里他停顿，若有所思——相比是在回忆童年琐事，眼睛里的光芒也柔和起来，然后，在很久以后，他看着面前同样注视着他的C.C.的时候，神色化为浓重的悲哀。

“……对不起。”C.C.出人意料地开口说道，她的脸上显现出从未有过却出人意料地协调的温柔，“……但是……我想……我，没有做错。”

“我知道，”鲁路修一愣，转过头去望着窗外晨曦，“不怪你，也确实应该这样。”

“很好。”C.C.忽然恢复了一贯的无表情，“那么，我们可以继续了，现在你已经得到了柯内莉娅的原有势力，那么，下一个目标是——”

“……”鲁路修缓缓抬起头来，眼神聚焦变得锐利，嘴角的笑容也变得如平时一般冷静，“修奈泽尔。”

彼时朝阳初升，他身后的晨曦中，朝霞似血。

修乃泽尔的离宫之中永远都是草木茂盛，各种花朵争奇斗艳常年怒放，总会让人觉得无比温暖而美丽——话说回来，在这冰原之上，这分明就是超出常理的存在。

而此时，鲁路修就正在这个美丽宫廷的庭院之中，与离宫的主人对弈。

“最近真是不太平呢……”修乃泽尔执起一子，眉尖蹙成优雅的弧度，若有所思，“谁能想到尤菲会在与朱雀去城郊时突然坠马呢……”

鲁路修身子一震，紧紧地我主了手中的棋子：“皇兄……请不要再说下去了。”

“鲁路修，你也不能怨恨朱雀啊，毕竟是尤菲的马……唉，负责马的人已经被处以极刑了，况且再怎么伤心她也回不来了。鲁路修，节哀吧。”

“皇兄……你不是不知道，我和尤菲是兄妹，更是从小一同长大，我分明是喜欢她的……”鲁路修的声音似乎是因为悲愤而有些喑哑，“后来知道她同朱雀两情相悦，好吧，我祝福他们，可是朱雀……朱雀居然不能保护她！”

修乃泽尔叹了口气打断了激动的鲁路修：“朱雀又怎么会料到？他够难过的了。柯内莉娅也差点去把他掐死……”

“我不管！”鲁路修恨恨地落子，黑王撞下了白骑士，“我决不饶恕！”

修乃泽尔在鲁路修看不到的角度舒展了神色，微微一笑：“……鲁路修，这一局我赢了哦。”

鲁路修低头看着棋盘，似乎微微一愣，随后缓缓地说道：“是么……果然从小都不是皇兄的对手。”

刚刚从棋盘上取下的白色骑士此时正在鲁路修之间灵巧旋转，他唇角微抿，眼底光芒闪烁。

“你让朱雀去策反修乃泽尔了么？”C.C.斜睨鲁路修一眼，随后低头不动声色地翻弄一本不知道是什么书的书页，“好主意。”

“承蒙夸奖。”鲁路修冷冷地回应，他正反复审阅一份权力集中者的名单，时不时地在上面标注些什么——现在那上面大多数的名字都已经被打了勾或是划掉了，剩下的早已寥寥无几。

“能骗过他，你的演技又有长进了。”C.C.丢开书，抱着芝士君把脸埋进去，“呐，鲁路修，我在这里的日子里总是看到到你这样子，为了目的而一次又一次地变换不同的面具。你总是如此的么？你还找得到真实的自己么？”

他不抬头，嘴角微挑：“其实还有一点机会。”

“哎？”

“还有一点机会，可以不用戴面具。”鲁路修放下手中的名单，看着C.C.笑了，“至少在你面前的时候，似乎还不需要什么伪装。”

她便也抬起头来挑挑眉，笑着向后躺下去：“恩……你会成功的。”

“我也这么想。”他执笔划去又一个名字，起身走到床前伸手拨弄她的长发，“应该怎么报答你？”

“不必了，演出很精彩。况且，到最后，我也有愿望需要你帮助才能完成。”

“是么…”俯下身去，鲁路修埋头于C.C.的颈侧，吻向白皙锁骨。C.C.轻轻嘤咛一声，向他的耳后吹了一口气。鲁路修眯起眼睛抬头看她：“真是不老实的女人。”

“嗤。”她只是定定地看着他，然后在他的气息扑面而来的一瞬从眼角潋滟出漾着波光的笑意来。赤金的花朵开放，灼热而迷乱的烟尘四下飞散。

鲁路修用指尖勾勒C.C.身体的轮廓——那样完美精致的形状，生来就注定会使人迷乱。承认吧——他想不到有谁可以在这样一个人面前依旧完全地镇定和平静。

而这个女人，又像一团夜色一样充满了不确定的神秘，带着隐隐的危险气息，让人忍不住地被诱惑，终究无法抑制地靠近。

她是原罪。

他不能幸免。

两个人于枕席间纠葛不休，欲望膨胀膨胀就溢满了房间。

而桌面上的名单上，修乃泽尔的名字已经被划去，墨迹初干。

而登基是半年后的事情了。

半年足够发生很多很多的事——比如修乃泽尔真的反了，他太自信，自以为全局掌握决定出手就不会再返回，最终在鲁路修面前他也只是笑了笑什么都没有多说；比如鲁路修和朱雀一道平了叛，其实这是早就计划好的戏只等演员到齐，两个人其实是很亲密的关系，除了尤菲的死因朱雀什么都知道。

比如老皇帝去世了，在实施之前不久他单独召见了鲁路修，他说其实我清楚你做了什么怎么做到的甚至谁在帮你，因为当年我走的是同你完全一样的路。然后他就宣布了继承权的归属——彼时他其实也别无选择了。

而鲁路修在很多年以后也记得，在那次召见的最后父亲转过身去长叹一声说，都是你的了，祝你好运。

某一天晚上——不要因为晚上这个词就露出自以为知道了什么的笑容，这只是一个平凡而平淡的晚上。鲁路修还没有加冕，但已经开始接手处理国事。他依旧坐在书桌之前，而C.C.靠在窗棂上，望着窗外的莽莽冰原。

“登基的仪式定在什么时候？”

“哎？”鲁路修因为突如其来的问题一愣，“哦，那个是半个月之后。”

“然后你就是布里塔尼亚皇帝了。”

“是啊——终于达到了呢。”

“恩，那么，我怎么办？”

“当然一起进宫去。”

“以什么样的身份？”

“你已经想到了吧——其他的身份都是不行的，作为神女C.C.的你早已经死了，而你要在我身边，所以，是皇妃啊。”

“可以么……我只是在想，对于目前身份莫名其妙的我来说，册封会引起争议的——所以你会给我安排一个身份，而且不能只册封一个皇妃……你要有个皇后吧，”她说着从窗台上跳下来，走到他的桌前抽出某个文件夹，“少不了选后……恩，这里面的我比较倾向于休妲菲尔特家的小女儿。”

鲁路修靠到椅背上，凝视着C.C.，而她则自顾自地阅读着名单后面附着的详细资料，“恩，年龄同你差不多，家世清白。休妲菲尔特家本身与你接触也不少，这个女孩子似乎是比较直爽的性格，不过倒也不是太过天真的类型，看上去……”

“不用再说了，”鲁路修扭过头去，“你这样说的话，就是她吧。”

“伊丽莎白……这样的名字亏你想得出来……”C.C.咬着披萨翻看墨迹未干的诏书，“你确定这是给我的？”

“你总得有个名字，”鲁路修淡淡地说，“不满意？”

“……不，我无所谓。”C.C.笑着又咽下一块披萨去，“我只等着你娶我了。”

“……我应该把这理解为你正焦急地等待么？”  
“不必了。”

华莲·休妲菲尔特提前了几天入宫见习礼仪，定于加冕之日同时大婚。

当时去迎接的是朱雀——皇帝陛下，不，现在还是皇子殿下的骑士。虽然之前在各种贵族的活动中见过面，华莲还是难免有点紧张。一路沉默，而在就要到达的时候，这位骑士忽然说出了有点奇怪的话——

“首先，休妲菲尔特小姐，恭喜您即将成为布里塔尼亚帝国的皇后。”

“只是，还有一件事情您牢记——”

“倘若在宫中遇见了奇怪的事情却没有人解释，只要不涉及到过深的个人利益，还请不要追究了。毕竟，这有助于您的……生存。”

“朱雀转告过她了。”

时为深夜这里是皇宫最高处的塔楼，C.C.正进行着她那奇妙的祈祷，而鲁路修靠在一旁的墙边，缓缓地说着话：“只是对于你，她还是会好奇吧。如果她把持不好其中的分寸，那么皇后的位置也很难坐好。恩……你要求住在这座宫殿，我找人翻修了一下。说起来，我母妃生前也住这里。”

C.C.结束祈祷，长舒一口气：“如果她不能胜任这个位置，你会怎么样？”

“还没想好……这种事情，再说吧。”

“……”C.C.望着窗外，“把我抱回去，怎么样？”

“怎么了么？”

“没什么……有点累。”

“说这样的话，不太像你，”鲁路修带了几分促狭轻笑，“何况……今天也没有怎么样。”

C.C.微微皱了眉刚想说什么，便被突然向前一步的鲁路修打横抱起，“开玩笑而已，既然你都这么说了。”

“……”

“喂，C.C.，我可以实现你的愿望么？”

“还不是时候。”

“那么，到时候你会不会开心一点。”

“鲁路修，你……”

“只是突然想到的，总觉得……并没有见过你真正开心的样子。”

C.C.身子一僵，随后便侧侧头把脸埋到鲁路修怀里，没有再说话。

加冕仪式很盛大而隆重，戴上了皇冠的鲁路修站在高阶之上，看着那个有着深红色短发身着白色华服的少女略显紧张的走过来——同时册封的只有皇后而已，那家伙的封妃仪式已经提前一天进行了。

此时此刻，无数的国民欢呼着，他们在庆祝新皇登基，在为新的皇后而祝福，他们希望这个国家可以平稳而强大地传延，几十年几百年。

只是，为什么此时他会突然想起那个相去甚远的场景呢。

——城墙残破，永远寒冷的土地上的朔风来回。无数人的哭喊，无数人的呻吟。伤者或是尸体遍地皆是。漫无边际的冰原白色，熊熊不灭的大火红色，华美雍容的礼服黑色，风中飞扬的长发绿色，深不见底的眼眸黑色。

少女走到他的面前，他牵她的手走向神坛。她的手有点颤抖，他向她微微一笑。她抿抿嘴，颤抖地更厉害了。

——布里塔尼亚军队攻入嘉德特，满城的人们惊慌失措，而于人群尽头，她提起裙角优雅低头向他行礼，风吹过的时候就撩起她的额发来。她那么淡漠那么平静，他恍惚地觉得这个女人来自某场宫廷中惯有的奢侈繁华的舞会，要不然，为什么她的身上还有着残余的香气？一定有哪一科自己就已经被迷惑，脑海里她的笑容像曼陀罗花朵一样绽放，经久不败。

仪式进行到高潮，于万人欢呼声中鲁路修与他的皇后卡莲相对而站。她带着几分羞涩几分期待仰起头来闭上眼睛，他扶着她的肩并不迟疑地吻下去。于是更高的欢呼像海浪一样涌过来涌过来，庆祝皇帝陛下大婚礼成。

——很多时候她并不会因为接吻而闭眼，他也一样。相互注视着灼热唇舌就纠缠在了一起，彼此攻城掠地像一场打不完的战。那种时刻他总会觉得这个女人和他那么契合。整个世界翻天覆地，C.C.独一无二没有人比得上。

没有人比得上。

是夜，塔楼之上，C.C.独自一人推开窗户。  
低头是张灯结彩是繁华是盛大，远望是冰雪无际是落寞是荒凉。

她笑笑，却忽然一愣，之后带着复杂的神色回头：“我以为你至少今晚不会来。”

“那你在等什么？”

“等？我没有。只是……有些闷罢了。今晚陪着你的新婚妻子更好一些。”

“随你怎么说——我想见你。”

C.C.歪歪头：“难不成你爱上我了么？”

琥珀色双眸沾染凉薄笑意，鲁路修就那么迎着她的笑在沉默许久之后终于也轻轻上扬了嘴角。他低声的说，很不巧，似乎是的。

那一刻他的笑容温柔纯粹难得一见，C.C.愣在那里动了动嘴唇最终却什么都没说出来，任由他走过来抱住她。

“我说不清……但是，放不下。”

他吻她的唇，深深浅浅深深，轻轻重重细细密密。她终于也回应过来，还带着几丝游移不确定。他看到她眼底隐隐闪出泪光来，终于同她分开，长叹一口气，伸手撩起她一束长发放在唇边：“……算了，忘记它吧。”

她的眼泪掉下来，却也一点点笑起来。她用力摇摇头，然后在他明白过来之前揽住他的脖子吻上去。

到天昏地暗。

华莲来的时候是个午后，天气很好，彼时正处于鲁路修因为公务而离开国都的两天之间，她走在这间一个宫女都没有的宫室里忍不住觉得有点别扭。

一路走到最里面的时候才看到了桌边的人。那个绿发的女子低着头为自己倒一杯红茶，然后动作一顿，又拿了一个空杯子斟满，然后站起身来行了个礼——“殿下。”

阳光底下她的五官太明亮，宛若赤金的双眼让华莲也出了神，醒悟过来时不禁有些尴尬，对方倒没看见似的不介意：“呐，请坐吧。”

华莲坐在椅子上觉得有点僵硬，而C.C.旁若无人地取出一盒Pizza来，拈起一块之后又突然想起什么似的问了一句：“要尝尝么？”

她忙摇摇头，却在对方并不客气地自顾自开始下午茶之后不知该说什么好。

其实又有什么要说的呢？离家前家人已经嘱咐过很久——应当勤同另一位走动，处好关系，要让皇帝陛下喜爱自己，但不能专宠。不必盛气凌人，但是也不能被人欺负。

而新婚之夜对方不在的事情，怕是出乎所有人意料的吧——犹豫之后决定不要告诉家人了，与其惹得全家紧张不安，不如自己先来探探虚实。  
却连口都没开就输了气势。

“那个……”犹豫了半天终于开了口，算啦不管别的了，其实华莲也不是扭捏的人——“那个，可以叫你伊丽莎白么？”

“呃？”C.C.放下Pizza，花了一点时间才反应过来那个陌生的名字是此刻自己在全体国民那里的代号，不过，这个人的话——“请叫我C.C.就好，那是……我更习惯的称呼。”

“C.C.。”华莲低声重复了一遍这个名字，很是熟悉，那是……那是……

“C.C.？！那不是斯诺帝国的……”

“似乎已经死去的神女。”C.C.点点头，“是的。那是我。”

“那么……”华莲一瞬间冒出了无数的念头，“你应该是，那个……也就是说你们事实上…还有为什么告诉我？”

“我应该是斯诺帝国的王后，虽然只是名义上的。也就是说我和鲁路修从那时候起就已经认识了，并且事实上一直在一起。至于为什么告诉你……”C.C.说到这里停顿一下，露出淡淡的笑容来，“大概是因为，你是真正可以陪他一生的女人。”

华莲闻言惊诧地睁大了眼睛：“这话什么意思？”

“字面的意思。”C.C.一字一顿，“请不要追问。”

“啊……”想起曾被告诫的话来，“那么，我应该…怎样做？”

“不必做什么。”她嘴角翘了翘权作笑容，“只要站在他背后就好了——他会回头的，不会很久。”

“这样……”华莲若有所思，突然又抛出一个问题来，“冒昧地问一句——皇帝陛下，你爱他么？”

问题来的太突然，C.C.的脸上闪过了混杂着无奈和犹豫的神色：“这……我，不知道。”

华莲摇摇头皱起眉来：“虽然并不清楚具体的事情，可我似乎已经感觉到了——明明是那么盛大的感情，怎么会不知道？”

C.C.沉默着低下头去，很久之后才开了口，声音低回，仿佛自言自语——“很希望啊……倘若可以的话……”

沉默把房间淹没之前华莲起身告辞，离开房间前说了些什么，最后一句是“终归会幸福的。”

终归会幸福么。

C.C.在送走华莲之后独自一人站在宫殿中央，把那句话轻声重复了好多次，然后她挥手，凝视之间燃起的火焰——或者只能被称为火花，那丛极淡而微弱的小小绿色火焰仿佛随时都可能熄灭。于是她叹一声便垂下手去，于是那火焰倏地消失了。

来不及了吧。

那么……

被一点突来的事务所累，原应在下午就抵达威莱特的鲁路修直到半夜才回到宫中——如你所想，他径直去了C.C.的宫殿。

原本是想要看看她的睡颜就离开，却在门外便意外地发现灯还亮着，走进去看到了在沙发上睡着的C.C.，手边的小桌上还有没吃完的半盒Pizza。

鲁路修在她面前站了便可，心思已转过了不知多少个轮回。忍不住弯下腰去伸手抚她的脸颊时她却霍地睁开了眼睛：“呐，你回来了？”

“是啊……怎么睡在这里了，难道是在等我么？”

“才没有。”她撇撇嘴站起身来走向卧室，“今天你刚从外面回来，应当去那边才是。大婚那天你留在我这里的事情怕也会传出去的，一来二去在坊间传开的便是你的昏君我的惑主的名声了。”

“真多道理啊，”鲁路修忍不住笑了，“我知道。只是想先来看看你。”

“那么现在看过了，”C.C.坐到床上直视他，“你可以走了，我要接着睡觉了。”

“……”鲁路修有点无奈地点点头，转身出门去。

远远地听到了自己宫殿大门打开又合上的声音，C.C.并没有如自己所说一般接着睡觉，而是慢慢地蜷缩起身体，双手抱膝，下巴抵在膝盖上不知在想什么。不知过了多久，直到——

“喂，不会冷么？”

“你……什么时候回来的？”

“并没有离开。”鲁路修自阴影中走出来，站到床边，“不想离开，谁想看到你在这儿发呆，于是我便陪你一起了。还是不肯承认在等我么？”

“……”

“不可爱。”他说着把她揽到自己怀里，握住她的长发，嘴角不自觉地扬了起来。

“……其实，是有件事想告诉你的。”

“是什么？”

“鲁路修，恩，我有两个愿望。”

“你的愿望，不管多少个我都会实现。说吧。”

“不是的……我是想说，你已经为我实现了一个。”C.C.仰起脸，露出有点狡黠的笑容来，“呐，我想要一个孩子的——你已经给我了。他在这里了。”

很久以后的很久以后，鲁路修回忆起来C.C.怀孕的那几个月，也依然会微微笑起来。

那是他一生中最温柔的时光。

呐你看，新生命的孕育是如此美妙而神奇的事情。只是几个月而已，C.C.的肚子一点点大起来，她的行动倒也没有因此而显得笨拙，反而似乎被一层淡淡的光晕包围着，是并不刺眼的温暖光芒。

因为要做母亲了吧。

一有时间就会到她那里去——现在这样的行为可以名正言顺而不必顾虑太多了，有些时候可以遇见华莲——这里要怎么理解你们可以随意了，不过鲁路修是很欣赏C.C.的选择的。这个女孩子性格蛮好，也够聪明，在皇后这个位置上让鲁路修也省了很多心。

不过更重要的是，她同C.C.很合。曾经在两个人时说起过，C.C.在提到华莲的名字时淡淡地笑了，她说恩是挺好的人。

她这么说的话，就足够了。

难得清闲的某个午后的时候C.C.斜倚在床边的沙发上晒太阳，鲁路修枕着她的腿也躺在那儿，她看了他一眼也没有说什么。

是很安静的时光，时间仿佛也慢了脚步，阳光从窗外流淌进来洒了满满一地，边沿缓缓地移动。他或许睡着了或许没有，总之回过神来是因为突然感觉到的，C.C.的肚子似乎震了一下。

两个人都愣住了，随后四目相对。

C.C.抿着嘴笑起来，神色里面有点羞涩的意思。鲁路修把手放到她的肚子上，然后就真真切切地感觉到了又一次的震动。

他支起身子，凑近去轻轻亲吻她，两个人的嘴唇似乎就要融合在一起，他用舌尖勾勒她唇的轮廓，然后深入进去，品尝她甜美的唇舌。

这个吻，小心翼翼，却又深情款款。似乎就真得忘记了周遭忘记了时间忘记了世界，只有你在这里，现在你在这里。

无关欲望，有关爱情。

只是，鲁路修看到了，C.C.笑容之下，总有那么淡淡的一抹寂寞。

她不说的话，不问也罢。

然后那一天终于到了。

C.C.生产时按照习俗鲁路修是不能在场的，他耐着性子等在房门外，进进出出的侍女和大夫的神色严肃，他意识到时发现自己已然出了一头汗。

后来带头的资历最老的大夫硬着头皮来对他说，难产。

甚至顾不得愤怒，鲁路修毫不犹豫地一把推开他冲进产房去。

一屋子的人都束手无策地站在那里，鲁路修冲到床前看到的C.C.紧闭着眼睛已经昏了过去，据说怎么叫都叫不醒。

他蹲下去握她的手唤她的名字，然后轻轻吻她的双唇。

后来想起来的时候鲁路修自己也是有几分疑惑的——在那样的情况下，他应当焦急应当愤怒应当惊慌应当心痛应当无措——可是他没有，都没有。他似乎早已预知了一切所以才能那么镇定而平静地接受了一切的一切，包括每一步的过程和最后的结局。

呐，结束了那个并没有太多缠绵的吻之后鲁路修抬起头来，在众人兴奋的欢呼之中，他看着C.C.睁开眼睛，定定地看着他。

她的眼睛如同初见时一般璀璨明亮光芒流转，她看上去很好。

可他就是在那一瞬间突然地明白，他要失去她了。

然后他突然失去意识。

醒过来——至少感觉上似乎是这样，虽然身体完全不能动弹也说不出话来——的时候，鲁路修发现自己已经不再原来的宫室里面。环顾四周，是白雪的城市，城墙建筑地面天空，只是空无一人。

这个城市他见过，这是他曾经亲手毁灭过的嘉德特。只是此时他见到的是它依旧完好的样子。  
身处街道的尽头城市的中心，在那座因为白雪而显得分外恢宏而清冷的宫殿前，眼前是并不意外地看到了那个最熟悉的身影。

是的，不意外。

这是他们初见的地方。

C.C.转过身来，提起裙子行了个屈膝礼，开口语气平淡无波：“你终于来了。这是最后的告别。”

“你有话要问吧……可是在这里，你开不了口的。”

“所以，你想要知道的，我讲给你听。”

“从这里开始讲起吧。嗯，那个传说是真的。和神女交合的话，是会遭到上天诅咒的。所以现在我也可以告诉你了，在塔楼之上，我只是把你应得的诅咒转移到了自己身上罢了。”

“会奇怪吧，我为什么要这样做……其实是为了我的愿望。坦白说，我最初唯一的愿望就是死亡。”

“鲁路修，你要知道，神女的生活本身既是痛苦——想象一下吧，独自一人的孤单寂寞，没有人敢于靠近，而且还有漫长的岁月……事实上，神女的寿命是由能力决定的，只有与生俱来的能力全部消耗殆尽，我们才可以离开世界。”

“在之前的岁月里，我一直在等待，等一个可以给我一个解脱的机会的人——直到遇上你。那时候我并不知道你会以怎样的方式给我救赎，只是直觉说是你，说你可以——或许那本身也是能力的一部分。于是我跟你来了。当你开始碰我，我也就知道了属于我的方式。”

“起初我只是想要死去罢了，而给予你的帮助，算是我感谢的方式。感谢你帮助我完成我的愿望。”  
“可是……”

C.C.说到这里偏过头去，侧脸上氤氲着苦涩的笑意——

“怎么就……爱上你了。”

“一开始的时候其实觉得……就这样吧。毕竟身边经过了那么多人，而你陪我到最后。这样就够了。况且我已经一个人这么久了……是太寂寞所以才会有的幻觉也说不定。”

“后来你成功了，你要成为皇帝了，于是我就给你决定了皇后的人选……那时候心里不舒服的感觉，也是过后才明白为什么才出现的。”

“你说你爱我……可是我要怎么才能告诉你，现在的我不应该被爱？选择承担的诅咒是不可逆转的，一旦开始，只能迅速地滑向结局。”

“所以说，意识到的时候，已经放不开手了……也已经来不及了。”

“那个孩子……原本是想要抹杀他的存在的。可是，我们之间发生过的一切，总该有所证明吧。神女死后连魂魄都不会存在的，现在我不想要这样毫无痕迹的消失……”

“留恋的时候，却只能离开了。”

“没有办法的事。”

“其实，有这样的经历，我也应该满足了吧。”

“不……还是会有一点难过呢。”

“千万不要忘记我啊，鲁路修……至少要让我活在你的记忆里。”

最后的画面，是泪流满面的C.C.走过来，踮起脚尖吻上鲁路修的唇。

“不能说再见吧。”

“因为再也不会相见了。”

周围的景物涣散消失，从混沌中归来的时候耳畔传来了孩子的第一声哭喊，同时响起了宫人们的哭声。

所谓不灭，世代相承。

Fin.

*原作者后记

谢谢观赏

剧终 

不灭完结了。

打出最后的“全剧终”的时候耳机里传出来的是蝶恋，仙剑的那个。今天是大年初一，大年初一的下午我写出了我第一个非短篇的悲剧结局。

是啊不灭是个悲剧。我的官方解释是悲剧。不过如果你有其他的理解方式的话也没有关系。  
如果你可以有别的理解方式的话。

其实这篇文的完结……一定意义上说，是我意料之外的。

你看，它从构思起就注定是一个悲剧，我从来没有写过超过1000字的悲剧故事；它在中途被我暂停了好几个月，我写过的所有成篇的东西基本都不会暂停超过两个星期否则我会觉得思路接不上；它的思路被我修改了无数次，之前我只要这样做就一定会把自己绕晕最后一气之下丢开文章再也不碰……

见鬼了，我居然写完了它，现在在这里写后记了。

恩，不灭真的被改了很多很多。

最初开坑的时候是……似乎是微尘的H写完的那天，不记得了。但是可以确定的是当时处于一种有点混乱的兴奋状态，否则不会在只有“啊开头应当这样写！”“啊我要写H~”和“这次的结局要悲剧悲剧悲剧~！！！”

三条构思的情况下直接开楼……其实当天晚上就后悔了，但是也不好意思弃了它，就硬着头皮往下写……一路上都在重复“构思——推翻——再构思——再推翻”的过程，现在你们看到的结局除了“是个悲剧”这一点之外和暑假时候构思的版本已经完全不同了。

不过比较幸运的事，虽然一直在改，但是思路很顺，基本写到哪里改到哪里，到最后索性懒得仔细构思，只在面对word的时候信马由缰了。

除了结局。

个人以为结局部分写得并不好……我的意思是说，我喜欢这一段的情节，但是落实到语言上的时候会有很严重的词穷的感觉。人物的语气似乎也有些怪怪的，不太像前面所努力塑造的形象。而且比较丢人的是……大家肯定也发现了，这一部分中完全没有描写鲁路修的反映——这也就是结局跳票的原因，本来早就可以把这里写完的，但是……总觉得写不出来我想象中他应有的反应。

果然有些东西不可言传么……那就请意会吧……不过也已经尽力啦……只能这样了。

嗯，虽然情节变化很大，不过文章的感情基调没有变……其实也有很多人都已经感觉出来了，在大婚那一段后面就有很多人说有不好的预感……呵呵，是啊你们很敏锐。

一直以来隐而不发的悲剧调调等的就是结局的那一刻。你看你看最后它们都爆发了。

想要表达的东西，基本表达了。

我很喜欢这篇文章，写成这样我还算满意。我可以给它85分以上了。

说起来，最后的结局是之前给同学做的游戏写的脚本的借尸还魂……我很喜欢那个故事啊话说……  
顺便提一句H……其实我喜欢写的是吻戏……H……我无所谓啦……>O<

好吧，就这样吧。

感谢所有看我文的人，留言的或是潜水的。

感谢所有顶我楼的人，尤其是对于文章内容说了些什么的——看到那样的留言会格外觉得值得。  
感谢所有认识了我的人——这话说起来似乎有些怪怪的，但是是真心的，嗯。

特别感谢歌川舞衣。顺便在此宣布此人是完结沙发的名义获得者……至于她有没有真的抢到我现在还不知道。

到这里了。

恩，再见。

Emer汐

于2009.1.26 

*番外

“不能说再见吧。” 

“因为再也不会相见了。” 

“不——！！！” 

鲁路修猛地坐起身来，还在无法抑制地剧烈喘息着。门外值夜的近侍们闻声而入，紧张地四下张望。 

“你们……下去吧。”鲁路修没有抬头，声音有些低哑。 

“但是，陛下……” 

“没什么，只是一个梦。你们下去吧。” 

“是！”众人依命有秩序地退出皇帝陛下的寝室，门扉合上的瞬间鲁路修的唇边逸出一声几不可闻的轻叹—— 

“C.C.……” 

时为前文的五年之后，皇帝登基已经六个年头。国泰民安风调雨顺，百姓们生活富足安定，政治井然有序，这个国家的一切似乎都好的不能再好。 

而皇帝陛下本身也如同历史上每一个英明的贤主一般无可挑剔，后宫规模适中，雨露均沾，已有多位子嗣——哦，透漏一点八卦消息，据说其中最受皇帝陛下喜爱的是已故伊丽莎白皇妃的皇长子。 

说到这位伊丽莎白皇妃，通过坊间的流言便可看出皇帝陛下其实是极为宠爱她的——当年她因难产而过世时皇帝陛下曾经暂停早朝一月，据说一月之中皇帝陛下始终将自己关在皇妃生前居住的寝宫里，这也一度使得臣民议论纷纷。

不过一月之后重新出现在众人面前的皇帝陛下虽然略显憔悴但也并不影响他一如以往的决断。于是议论遂止，只说圣上实在是极重情义之人。 

至于伊丽莎白皇妃，身后诸事，礼同皇后。 

回到刚才的镜头—— 

这一夜似乎不可能再有睡眠了，所以出去走走。鲁路修并没有太多犹豫便决定了去处。 

嗯，如你所想，是皇宫中最高的塔楼。 

她曾经在的地方。 

望下去就是不尽的冰原，月光凛冽穿透一切黑暗于天地间反复回荡，呼啸的风一路奔腾吹向远方再也不回头。

那些日日夜夜之中，这是她看得最多的风景。

每次靠在塔楼的窗台上鲁路修都会觉得歉疚——是的歉疚。当他自己站在这里俯视C.C.曾经俯视的一切的时候心底里也会泛上无边无际的寂寞来，那些灰色的情绪翻滚着简直要把他淹没。  
那么，C.C.独自看着这一切的时候也会寂寞吧。

或者只是因为自己已经失去她了呢？那些寂寞是与风景无关的产物，只是此时此刻站在这里便不由自主地回忆经年往事，于是寂寞本身也便不甘寂寞地叫嚣起来了。

这种谜题谁也解不开。

向北望去在天地尽头的模糊轮廓是嘉德特——威莱特本来就在布里塔尼亚的北侧而嘉德特位于曾经的斯诺帝国的南疆。两城之间的距离虽然不近但多是一片荒芜的冰原，加上这座塔楼本身的高度，这样望过去居然就可以隐约地看得到。

鲁路修总会望着那里很久很久一动不动，自己也不知道自己想了些什么的时间里一个又一个的黑夜结束破晓之后天光大亮。只是他也不曾再踏足那个城市，哦不，那片废墟。那里面有他最难以忘怀的记忆，不必故地重游去温习就已经压得他快要喘不过气来。更何况闭上眼睛那个城市里曾踏足过的每一条街道都能映于脑海，太过于清晰，不辨真假，也不需考证。

五年之前的那一个月里他便是日日如此望着那个方向。他知道她回不来了但是他就是想要望着那里，那是她最终消失的地方——似乎是这样，因为当他恢复意识时她已消失不见，现在伊丽莎白皇妃的宏大陵墓其实是个衣冠冢——他总觉得她还在那里。可他不敢去证实。

因为理智说，她不在了。

如此想着的时候被第一缕日光晃到眼。一夜已经过去。

最后看一眼北方，天地交界处似乎泛起一丝妖异的玫红。

是日光的反射吧。

奇异的错觉。

一日无事。

傍晚的时候朱雀匆匆入宫求见，鲁路修不仅有几分疑惑——明明前天刚刚开始去北方巡查，怎么突然就单枪匹马地赶了回来？

“鲁路修！”

甚至急迫到用了于理不合的称呼。

“嘉德特，大火不灭！”

这句话就够了，不需要任何其他理由，鲁路修即刻动身，以最快的速度前往嘉德特。

“昨夜突然燃起的。原因不明。”

“不能扑灭，而且……不能靠近。好像有一度看不见的墙。”

“觉得大概会和C.C.小姐有关，所以立刻赶回来了。”

以上是路上朱雀补充的解释。

赶了一夜的路，到达时已近天亮，鲁路修看到那座熟悉城池的一瞬间仿佛有大锤砸向心脏——  
铺天盖地的白雪中的火焰。

这景象太过熟悉。

朱雀制止了围过来的众人，鲁路修旁若无人地走向那片火焰，走到某处时众人发出惊呼——那个地方，就是那个地方，所有人都不能靠近了，皇帝陛下却可以……

这火真的有什么玄机也说不定。

走进火焰的一瞬间身体并没有什么感觉，那些熊熊燃烧的火焰如同不存在一般，或者说，那不过是个障眼法。

耳畔突然一阵嘈杂，然后恢复清晰，一个女声响起来——

“呐，鲁路修，你来了。”

那是C.C.的声音。

“在很久以前从古书上读到过的——神女在消失的瞬间，使用某个复杂的法术，有一定的几率将自身转移到降生时的地方，然后身体缓慢重生，化为人类。”

“之所以不敢说，是因为那个几率实在小的可怜——甚至于，似乎并没有成功的先例——所以那只是一个传说也说不定。”

“在没有更坏可能性的情况下，我自然会尝试。”

“现在的小小幻术，是所保留的，作为神女的最后的能力——为了让你知道，我回来了。”

“呐。我回来了。”

最后一句话的余音消散的同时火焰凭空消失，鲁路修抬起头来，发现此刻即为破晓，无数光芒流泻，为面前道路尽头的身影勾勒出明亮轮廓。

所有的瞬间累加，于此刻凝结。

未来不灭。


End file.
